Kingdom Hearts: The TriBlade's Fate
by Gold Phantom
Summary: Keyblade wielders Satinvix and Sephia were found at 5 years old by Aqua they trained under her up until they were sixteen years old a day after there mark of mastery their world is attack and they get separated in the process. this story involves other worlds which i do not own. mainly ocs with few cannon characters from other shows and worlds along with kingdom hearts characters.
1. Chapter 1

Gold Phantom: here is a story based off of something a friend and I are working on

It's mostly OCS but there are cannon characters.

Disclaimer: I own only the OCS some of the made up keyblades and the plot line

KH KH KH

**Prologue: Millions of years ago, before the time of the keyblade wars over, the power of the X-blade and Kingdom hearts, there was a war that caused more destruction and was more devastating then the Keyblade wars. It was called the TRI-BLADE WAR, the war over a keyblade called the Tri-blade, a keyblade that controlled kingdom heart's power itself. It was so powerful that a powerful wizard had to separate the great destructive sword so that it will never be used for evil or good, the Tri-blade was separated into three ultimate keyblades; the ultimate keyblade of light, the ultimate keyblade of darkness and the ultimate keyblade of destiny. The man then scattered these three keyblades and hid them in a different power, sealing them away before vanishing mysteriously. To this present day the legend of the Tri-blade is simply that, just a legend that few know of and even fewer who believe this legend, but unknowingly to anyone the Tri-blade's awakening is coming soon.**

_Past: Location: Hope's beach _

_on a world that looks like Destiny island two five year old kids were running around, playing with each other unaware that their lives are gonna play a important role in the awakening of the tri-blade. The first was a boy with black messy hair and gold eyes, the second was a girl with dark brown silky hair and blue eyes. These two were two of the few people who know the legend of the tri-blade and believe the legend also. The world they live on, tho looks similar to destiny islands, was not it the name of this world was Hope's Beach. While the two were playing the sky suddenly went dark and monsters appeared and attacked everything. Some of the monsters saw the two five year olds and attacked them. The two cringed in fear until a flash of light caused them to be surrounded by light. They landed on a crystal platform that had the two of them with many things around them on its surface. They went threw a long process and soon the boy held two silver keyblades and the girl held two gold keyblades, none of them had chains on the bottom of them. They were brought back to the real world and saw the monsters were destroyed. Suddenly the world began to break apart and before they were lost to the darkness that was swallowing their world a bright light encircled them sending them off to a distant world. _

_Past; location: Land of beginnings _

_A blue haired woman who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties was walking along the path that led to a little area perfect for star gazing. This woman was named Aqua, a keyblade master who was friends with many and helped take down Xehanort along with many others. She was taking a walk when all the sudden she saw the boy and girl both out cold with their respective keyblades by their sides, she looked up only to see one of the stars fade and vanish, signifying that a world had been swallowed in darkness. Aqua looked at the two kids and guessed that the world that vanished was probably was their home world. She picked the two kids up, causing the keyblades vanished, and carried the two into the castle and brought them to a room and laid them on the double bed in the room, it was then and their she decided that she would become their master, caretaker and mother. And that she would train them so they can protect the universe from the evil whatever it might be._

(Five years later) Present day, location: Land of beginnings.

Five years had past since the events where the two kids ended up on Land of beginnings and we find ourselves with two kids who were training with their keyblades. One of them was a ten year old black haired boy with sharp gold eyes that were similar to Vanitas but more kind, blocked a slash from the other kid, a brown haired blue eyed female friend of the boy who was of the same age. The two held keyblades that had unique, the boy had two pure silver keychain-less keyblades and the girl had two pure gold chainless keyblades. They were going at it; it was quiet except with the sound of Metal hitting metal rapidly, until the boy spoke up.

"SEPHIA COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? WHAT HAPPENED HAVE YOU BEEN SLACKING?!" the male asked, taunting his female friend, apparently named Sephia.

Sephia smirked and shot a fire spell at her friend, caching him off guard.

"As you were saying smartass?" Sephia began "Satinvix I will show you I been training, I want to pass the mark of mastery so bad…master Aqua, she always is telling us that we need to keep training." Sephia told the male apparently named Satinvix

After a little while the two were forced to stop a blue haired, blue eyed woman walked over to the two. She smiled at the two, being like her children since she adopted them when they were five years old, when they first landed on the world.

"Guys come on its lunch time, you can get back to training after you eat" the women said

The two groaned, but the look the women was giving them made them pipe up, knowing she was just looking out for them.

"Okay master Aqua." The two kids replied, running over to the woman now identified as Aqua.

The three began to walk back towards the castle unaware that from the Shadows a being that seems to be a spirit with a female frame had been watching everything, and she smiled to herself upon looking at Satinvix.

"My carrier…soon we shall meet, till then good luck." The spirit said to herself before vanishing.

Satinvix stopped suddenly and turned to look, thinking he heard something, he realized he was falling behind and ran to catch up with Aqua and Sephia.

"Did you hear something while we were outside?" Satinvix asked as they walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"No; why do you ask Satinvix" Sephia and Aqua asked the boy.

"Nothing I thought I heard something tho. It must have been the wind" Satinvix replied.

KH KH KH

~ ~6 years later~ ~

Six years had past and the two friends had grown, in many ways. Tomorrow was the mark of mastery, keyblade wielders from all over the worlds would gather to compete for the mark. Sephia and Satinvix were currently stargazing, not knowing what the future holds for them.

"Satinvix I can't believe that we have the mark of mastery tomorrow" Sephia said, her head on her best friend's shoulder. The two stared at the sky and a small smile crept onto her lips. Her hair had grown to end at the small of her back, she had nice long smooth legs and her chest was a 'b' cup in size. Satinvix smiled back, he had grown to love the smile Sephia always gives. His hair had grown to resemble Vanitas' hair style to a very close degree; he had a lean build with slight muscle tone from all of his training,

They both had necklaces around their necks; Satinvix had a heart surrounding a crystal and a sheild surrounding a star. Sephia had the Oathkeeper and oblivion, a present from the keyblade masters Sora and Riku. Satinvix smirked and began tickling his friend, causing her to laugh, another thing about her that he loved. Soon Satinvix stopped and the two continued to gaze at the stars before deciding to head off to bed. Once Satinvix was asleep he found himself in a familiar place with a familiar being that was in almost every single dream for the past six years.

'Help me, my carrier; people are after a great power…you need to stop them, the fate of the world and your friends are at risk" the spirit told Satinvix.

Satinvix didn't mind the spirit at first but now was getting annoyed with her.

"WHY IS IT FOR THE PAST SIX YEARS, SINCE THAT FIRST NIGHT, YOU APPEARED IN MY DREAM ALL YOU WOULD TELL ME IS THAT YOU NEED MY HELD AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY" Satinvix shouted, demanding some answers.

"Well…I am…Kingdom hearts" the spirit replied


	2. Chapter 2

Gold Phantom: here is the second chapter

Disclaimer: I once again will say I own nothing but the OCS and the plot and the custom keyblades and the idea for the spirit of kingdom hearts

KH KH KH

Satinvix stared disbelievingly at the spirit trying not to laugh.

"Your expecting me to believe that" Satinvix asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

The spirit nodded and Satinvix sighed, he had a feeling that the spirit was telling the truth

"What ever…what is it I have to do" he asked

"I can't talk now but believe me you will find out soon" Kingdom Hearts replied as she faded. Satinvix woke up and got ready. He walked out of his room and after eating and training with Sephia the mark of mastery began.

The mark of mastery began the first test was about to be announced.

"Every one your first test for the mark of mastery will be to destroy these light orbs" Aqua said summoning up the orbs of light. Everyone began to destroy as many as they can using any thing they can, Sephia and Satinvix were simply using shot locks and magic to take out the orbs, out of the 500 people only 250 made it to the next test; the tournament.

The progressed people after people being taken down until Satinvix and Sephia were the final two left; and they began the one on one battle. About half way through someone interrupted them.

"NO ONE WILL WIN THIS MARK OF MASTERY NOR WILL ANY OF YOU SURVIVE" a voice said

"Who are you" Aqua demanded, watching as Sephia and Satinvix took a battle stance

"I am Kyrax a warrior of the shadows." Kyrax said;she looked to be in her early teens with black hair going down to her chin in the front and down to halfway to the small of her back in the back; she had ruby eyes and looked to be 5 feet tall.

"Well Kyrax you will not defeat the dual power of us" Satinvix and Sephia shouted in unison. They charged at Kyrax, working together to hack and slash at her. Kyrax avoided them and soon knocked the wind out of Sephia causing great pain to the girl.

"NO SEPHIA" Satinvix shouted in shock. He turned to Kyrax his hands clutching his pure silver keyblades.

'I will lend you some power but it is only enough to send the person away' Kingdom hearts' spirit told Satinvix in his mind. Satinvix nodded and felt the power run threw his body, and threw his keyblades; causing the keyblades to glow and become one. The key was made of pure crystal/light the only visible thing was what appeared to be three kingdom key hilts. Sephia stood up to support Satinvix with her magic abilities and kept casting heal on him while he attacked Kyrax with the crystal blade.

"You'll pay both of you…NO THIS WHOLE WORLD WILL PAY" Kyrax shouted as she disappeared. The crystal keyblade glowed and became the pure silver keyblades again.

"Satinvix you did good." Sephia panted, as Satinvix ran over to her.

Satinvix shook his head, causing Sephia to give a look of confusion.

"Thanks but I had your help, it was our teamwork" Satinvix replied, helping Sephia stand up. They walked over to the four masters, who were in the middle of discussing something to each other.

Aqua, Yin Sid, Sora and Riku discussed their decision and turned towards Sephia and Satinvix.

"Sephia, Satinvix in honor for being able to defend everyone and for doing great in battle we hereby recognize you both as keyblade masters." Yin Sid stated as he presented them with the mark of mastery and a keychain to the two friends.

They high five each other as the castle cleared out. The following day the two were woken up by Aqua coming to get them, she looked a little panicked and rushed them to get ready.

"Guys the world is being attacked get ready and come help us." Aqua requested. The two nodded and got dressed before running out to help. They began taking out heartless but soon it was getting worse and the two were told to leave and just as they were gonna leave a blast separated them Satinvix heading to one world and Sephia to the other world. Before Satinvix blacked out he had his keyblades become eternal dreams and desire to guard and grabbed onto the glider. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a giant abandoned factory coming into view.


	3. Chapter 3

Gold phantom: this chapter Satinvix wakes up in the Code Lyoko world.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCS and plot. Code lyoko is part of Moon scope and Kingdom hearts belong to Square Enix.

KH KH KH

Satinvix woke up in an abandoned factory and decided to go explore to try and find answers. As he explored he found a giant computer and pressed a key, he hears a sound and goes to the room he hears it from. What he saw were three giant machines and decided to step into one only to feel his body become data and to vanish. When he opened his eyes he found himself in an area of pure ice.

"What happened" Satinvix asked holding his head dizzily. Weird monsters showed up and Satinvix called upon Eternal dreams and desire to guard, he started to attack unaware of what was happening outside

At that moment six teens ranging from 13-16 walked into the abandoned factory and went to the super computer only to see a teen of 16 with black spiky hair and gold eyes, fighting Xana's monsters. Five of the six went to the scanners and virtualized into the ice area.

They attacked Satinvix, who defeated the monsters, and he deflected the attacks. The five attack him and he easily defeated them, stopping when they had about ten life points left.

"Have you guys seen my friend this is what she looks like" Satinvix said taking out a picture of him with his arm around Sephia's shoulder, acting like he didn't just attack them.

"No we haven't. NOW WHO ARE YOU" the youngest, a pink haired girl demanded stepping forward.

Satinvix laughed, his keyblades in hand, once he stopped he regained his composer and spoke again

"Me…I am a Keyblade master of the light, the name is Satinvix." Satinvix replied, with a bow.

"Okay now, what are you, where are you from, when did you get here, why did you come here and how did you get here" another, a brown haired boy in a samurai outfit with two energy swords asked.

"In order, I am a keyblade wielder from the land of departure, I got here a little while ago, I didn't come here willingly, my friend and I had to flee our world because creatures called heartless attacked we got separated and I ended up here." Satinvix replied, answering the brown haired boy's questions

"Okay so who are you guys?" Satinvix asked hoping for some answers of his own.

"Oh, I am Aelita, the brown haired boy in the samurai outfit is Ulrich, the blond boy with the patch of purple hair is Odd, the Japanese girl with black hair is Yumi, the boy with black hair next to her is William, and the boy who is at the computer is Jeremie." The pink haired girl, known as Aelita replied.

Everyone except Yumi and Ulrich, who were skeptical, nodded apparently believing his story. Suddenly the Scyphozoa, a giant jellyfish thing, appeared. It wrapped it's tentacles around Satinvix, as it tried to possess him as it tried a bright light caused the keyblades to vanish.

'Satinvix this will be the last time I can help until we meet and become one." Kingdom hearts said as she transferred power to Satinvix so he can break free from the Scyphozoa. Just as the Scyphozoa was about to finish, Satinvix was enveloped in pure light he shattered the tentacles and summoned back out his two keyblades.

He charged at the Scyphozoa and destroyed it using the power of kingdom hearts. Once the monster was destroyed Satinvix landed and the others all became impressed. They left Lyoko and while they headed back Satinvix stayed in the factory. The next day Xana activated a tower in the desert sector that caused electronic things to come to life. The six lyoko warriors ran to the factory and got Satinvix. He along with Odd and William got into the scanners once they got to lyoko Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi joined them. Once they were all there Jeremie had told them to head off to the tower. About half way there a Satinvix look alike appeared, Satinvix stared at the clone as the clone stared right back.

Everything went quiet for a second before Satinvix broke the silence.

"COME ON WHY WOULD SOMEONE CREATE A CLONE OF ME? ANYONE WITH THAT MUCH FREE TIME WHERE THEY CAN CREATE A CLONE OF ME CLEARLY HAS NO SOCIAL LIFE!" Satinvix shouted annoyed and pissed. The six lyoko warriors looked at Satinvix and then the seven took out the look a like with a lot of effort and continued on.

Eventually they reached the tower, by that point Aelita, Ulrich and Satinvix were the only ones that weren't deverturalized Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it, launching a return trip.

The next four days were somewhat the same for the six lyoko warriors and Satinvix, but the fifth day is where thing became weird and confusing for them.

The lyoko warriors and Satinvix were in the ice sector trying to find anything that would help Satinvix escape the world but after exploring for a few hours all they found was an orange ball, a guardian, who had someone captured in it. They ran to the guardian and saw a girl comatose in it.

"How do we break it…we don't know who the girl is and therefore can't make a fake." Aelita said as Satinvix summoned out one keyblade and put on a keychain that had a heart with three points coming from its bottom to form a three pointed arrow. The key glowed and became a keyblade called the master blade, a keyblade he and Sephia both got for becoming keyblade masters. Satinvix gripped the master keyblade tightly and stabbed the guardian; the guardian exploded and Satinvix caught the girl just as a black mist entered her body. The girl woke up and attacked the seven teens and they had to work together to take her out, once she was defeated Xana retreated, leaving the girl, panting.

"Who are you and how did you get here." Aelita asked stepping up to stand next to Satinvix.

After catching her breath the girl stood up and looked at the group.

"I am Anita Schaeffer; I was created by Waldo Schaeffer to be a twin sister for his daughter, Aelita Schaeffer as she hid in here from the men in black. I got trapped by Xana after being created and I remember that it put me in that guardian hopping to lure out you guys and kill you." Anita said everyone looked at her then quickly at Aelita; the two looked exactly the same but anywhere on Aelita's body that was pink was black on Anita's body. Just then from a tower that was nearby a beam shot out of it forming a key hole, shocking everyone other then Satinvix who smiled.

"My ticket out of here, you see my master always told me that a key hole needs to be locked before leaving a world." Satinvix stated as he removed the master key chain and equipped the eternal dreams and desire to guard. He shot beams of light at the key hole locking it, as a big barrier vanished from around the world.

He smiled, happy that he can leave; he then turned towards the others with a sad smile.

He hugged them good bye and activated his keyblade armor, and then threw his two keyblades in the air, causing them to merge and become a keyblade glider

"I can finally leave…well its time I have to say bye to you…I need to find my Friend." Satinvix said sadly. He climbed onto the glider, he was happy that his mask was covering his face because he shed a few tears. He waved goodbye to them before taking off to the lanes in between, ready to go find Sephia, and leaving the lyokian warriors and Anita behind in Code lyoko.


	4. Chapter 4

Gold phantom: here is chapter three.

Chapter summery: Satinvix had just left the code lyoko world and while in the lane of between his glider losses control and he crash lands in Megaman Zero's world at the crash sight of Ragnarok.

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts nor any world Megaman Zero's world they belong to Square Enix and Capcon.

KH KH KH

Satinvix was flying in the lanes in between he had just left the world of Code lyoko and he knew he needed to find Sephia. While flying the keyblade glider started to malfunction and started going out of control.

Satinvix didn't know where he was going and soon lost conscious. The glider ended up crashing into the crash sight of a space laser called Ragnarok. When Satinvix came to he looked around and saw a bunch of broken space pieces. He stood up and began walking towards, what unknowingly to him, the resistance base. He soon approached the base and a bunch of robots that looked to be Heartless appeared.

Satinvix turned towards them and summoned his keyblades and attacked soon soldiers in green appeared and helped Satinvix take out the mechanical things. After wards they brought him to the base and to a room where a fourteen year old girl dressed in pink with blond hair was crying over someone dieing

"Ms. Ciel we found someone out side our base fighting off some weird looking Mavericks." One of the soldiers said.

The girl known as Ciel looked up and saw Satinvix standing infront of her. She wiped her eyes and told him to sit down, and he complied but before she can begin speaking Satinvix interrupted her.

"Ms. Ciel is it, I am Satinvix a keyblade wielder from a world called the land of beginnings, it was attacked by monsters called Heartless, beings of darkness without any hearts, a friend and I were told to flee the world and in the process we were separated, as I was flying in a place called the lanes in between, which is a pathway between every world my keyblade glider, the way I travel threw the lanes, had malfunctioned and I ended up crash landing on this world and I am in need of a new data core in order for my keyblades to become a glider do you happen to have one and have you seen this girl." Satinvix asked as he showed the picture of him with his arm around Sephia.

"Well Satinvix, we haven't seen the girl and we do have what you are probably talking about." Ciel replied

"Really! Can I please have it?" Satinvix asked

Ciel thought about it and smiled before coming up with an idea.

"You can have it but on one condition, you must help us with some things." Ciel said.

Satinvix groaned, but slumped in defeat knowing that without the data core, which allows the keyblades to change form into a glider, he would never leave the world and never will find Sephia.

"Fine I will help but only because I need the data core." Satinvix said, agreeing to help.

A Smile graced Ciel's lips, something that hadn't happen since the legendary reploid Zero died in the Ragnarok crash.

"Really, thanks a tone…what I need you to do is investigate this location, this is the crash sight of a space laser called Ragnarok. While there look for any red parts of armor…if you find any please bring them back those are parts of a reploid named Zero." Ciel said.

Satinvix nodded and took off towards the crash sight. Upon arriving he began looking around but only found pieces of Ragnarok. After a while he returned empty handed.

"I am sorry but I found no red armor. I found nothing at all" Satinvix said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"So if you didn't see Zero's armor then he might be alive after all." Ciel said optimistically.

"Is that all because I would like to leave the world as soon as possible" Satinvix stated.

Ciel looked at Satinvix her eyes glimmering with hope.

"Do you think you can look for Zero…PLEASE" Ciel begged

Satinvix sighed but nodded and walked out from the base and began to search for Zero. As he was searching he was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of Heartless that looked like mavericks. Satinvix began to attack them but they just kept coming all the sudden something sped by it looked to be crimson armor with a green sword of some type. Together with the thing Satinvix took out all the heartless.

The red thing vanished and but Satinvix confirmed it to be zero so he headed back to tell Ciel.

"Ciel I was attacked by heartless but something helped me take them out I believe it might have been Zero" Satinvix said

"Really that's al some I can't believe it… Satinvix we need one last thing from you, we got a report from some of the resistance soldiers that and Omega are still alive. Would you mind go and destroy them both." Ciel asked

Satinvix nodded and ran out of the base and he felt heartless near by and a little later he found Weil and Omega both part heartless.

"Shit…"Satinvix said as he summoned his two keyblades. He began attacking Omega and took him out, after suffering a lot of damage. Omega's heartless armor fused with Weil but Satinvix still attempted to defeat him, in which his effort was a fail. Just then a reploid clad in pure crimson armor with a green energy sword appeared.

"Weil is alive I should have guessed…oh its you again…sorry for leaving after helping you with defeating the Mavericks but it was because I needed to finish recovering…I am Zero" Zero said in a somewhat emotionless voice.

"Well Zero I am Satinvix a keyblade wielder from the world known as the land of beginnings." Satinvix said

Zero nodded and the two faced Weil.

"Juuhazan" Zero shouted, performing a destructive overhead slash three times.

"TRIPLE RAID" Satinvix shouted as he threw both keyblades, a third keyblade of magic appearing after both hit.

The fight went on for a while until Satinvix and Zero came upon an idea. Satinvix removed the keychain and zero handed him the chain rod, and connected it.

"Rekkyoudan" Satinvix shouted performing Zero's signature move in about mid way he smirked

"Shotlock TWISTER OF GUARDS AND DREAMS" Satinvix shouted performing his current most powerful move, the two moves hit Weil destroying him. They returned to the resistance where Zero was tackled into a hug by Ciel.

"Zero your alive" Ciel said as the others gathered after the warm welcome back Ciel walked over to Satinvix and handed him the data core.

"Thanks" Satinvix said with a smile. He went outside and activated the core and his keyblades. From there the keyblades fused with the core and became a glider. Before he left a reploid child ran out and caught up with him.

"here Mr…sis wanted me to give that to you." The girl said.

"thanks tell everyone I said goodbye to them" Satinvix said taking off into the lanes in between.

KH KH KH

At the same time Sephia had drifted threw the lanes in between and ended up in radiant gardens.


End file.
